peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 June 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-04 ;Comments *Peel was supposed to play Swearing At Motorists, but played a track from Penthouse instead for some seconds, before correcting it. *Peel does another wrong track moment when he was supposed to play Velocette covering the Paris Angels' Perfume, but instead plays another Velocette session track for a few seconds before he corrects it. *Peel plays a track from Brokeback covering a Captain Beefheart track called A Carrot Is Close As A Rabbit Gets To A Diamond. Sessions *Velocette #1. Recorded: 1997-05-20 Tracklisting *unknown: Love, American Style (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD @''' *Man Or Astro-Man?: With Automatic Shut Off (CD - 1000X) One Louder *Blocker & Verdi: Buzzwave (12" - Buzzwave EP) Hash :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Dodgy: You've Gotta Look Up (v/a CD - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Velocette: Stepback (session) *Anodyne: Die Alone (Acid Compulsion) (album - Ultramack 005) Ultramac UM005 '''@ (John intended to play the Guitar Wolf's Can Nana Fever but said once the Anodyne track had started he thought he would just let it play. He then plays the right track below) '' *Guitar Wolf: Can Nana Fever (CD - Missile Me) Matador *Saigons: You're Heavenly (v/a CD - Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2) Ace *Fischer: Rich And Famous (LP - Emergency Chorus) I.B.B. *Velocette: November (session) :(Mark Radcliffe Breakfast Show trailer)'' *Kreidler: Objekt Metal (12" - Fechterin) Kiff SM *Swearing At Motorists: All The Presidents Men (7" - Tuesday's Pretzel Night) Spare Me *Penthouse: Gus' Neck (CD - Gutter Erotica) World Domination :(news) *Beatnik Filmstars: The Hopeless Will Do Battle (10" - All Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags) Mobstar *Itchy Genius: Pathfinder (12" - The Dunderhead EP) Ultimate Dilemma *Velocette: Perfume (session) *Brokeback: A Carrot Is As Close As A Rabbit Gets Close To A Diamond (7" - Returns To The Orange Grove) Thrill Jockey *Paul Williams: Back Bender (v/a LP - Honkers & Screamers: Roots Of Rock 'N' Roll Vol. 6) Savoy *Terminal Outkasts: Personal Vibes (12" - Personal Vibes / Glitch In The System) Frontline *Bingo Trappers: Sparky (LP - Sierra Nevada) Shrimper :(JP: 'This next one is the Fretin (Peel mispronunciation of Tsvety I suspect!!) football record. I think, I could be obviously stepping on people's toes here, but I think it's in Russian, although it was sent to me by somebody who listens to the World Service programmes that I do and he sent it from Riga in Latvia and there is a mention of Football in it no question about that and also one of my mates claim to have heard the words Great Britain in there, but I missed it myself, and there is also a reference I think to Estonia, so who knows, what's its all about, but on the other hand, the odd football record does you good.') *Tsvety (Цветы): Ах, Футбол (7") Мелодия The record turns out to be in Russian and the song was used for the 1986 USSR football team at the World Cup in Mexico. @''' :(JP: 'I still not entirely certain what language that's in, but a fine record for all of that. I also picked up the words 'attack', 'wonky' and 'arsey' at one stage, which may not mean the same thing in that part of the world') *Elevate: Pre-race Nerves (7" - Exhibit 4) Sano Music *Headrillaz: Spacefuck (12") Pussyfoot PUSSY 017 (Peel mistakenly calls the track Weird Beats) '' '@ *Ivor Cutler: Just Listen (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation *Velocette: Someone's Waiting (session) *Policecat: Automobile (v/a CD - Bentism (The Underground Sounds Of Creeping Bent)) Creeping Bent *Access 58: Funky Thursday (12" - Another Civilisation EP) Pacific (Peel calls them A58) '' '@/$''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08858XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1997-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE353 *3) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE354 ;Length *1) 1:49:16 *2) 1:32:21 (1:16:17 on) *3) 1:31:59 (to 1:12) ;Others *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE353 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1997 Lee Tape 353 *3) Created from LE354 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 354 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8858/2) *2,3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online